2 gods and a goddess at inside the walls
by MoonyMiddy
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura thought that everything will be ok, since they've won the war. Untill an unknown shinobi, told Naruto to be a hero in the other world, along with Sasuke and Sakura. But, be a hero isn't that easy, in this world. Humanity is in danger, and they trust no one except them self. Will team 7 known as heroes? or Criminals?
1. Dissaperence of three Shinobi

**Note: This is a work of a fan, i don't own Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. All aspect goes to their rightful owner.**

 **This Fanfiction written on the time set few days after Naruto won the war, in this AU Sasuke didn't left the Village to redeem his sins.**

 **For attack on Titan this is written on the AU, before the season 3** **.**

* * *

Naruto walked away from the Hokage office along with Sakura and Sasuke, the team seven has reunited. They just finnised their mission and heading back home, the 4th great ninja war really caused trouble, most of the shinobis from Konohagakure busy with their mission, especially Sai-who was accompanied Captain Yamato to watch over Orochimaru-. Naruto gazed up, looked at the sunny sky, it's been a while since the sky was this sunny, the voice of the villagers who looked them as heroes heard.

" Looked it's them!" a man yelled.

" Kohonagakure's strongest team!" a teenage girl yelled.

They smiled, especially Naruto who gave them a big smile and a thumbs up. Sakura smiled and waved her hand to the kids that adore the trio, while Sasuke stay the way he is.

" it just like old days right?" Sakura broke the silence.

" Yeah, but now we did this on our own, and recived mission from Kakashi sensei" He said with a big smile.

Not just it, Sasuke is here. Just like when they were 12, before Sasuke left the village. Naruto separate himslef as he walked to his house. When he arrived all he do is eating instant cup ramen and went to sleep even though it was still to early, but he didn't care anyways he just to tired, even though they just use a small amount of chakra. As he fell into a dreamless sleep, he didn't know that he'll get more tired than that.

Sakura brushed her hair inside her room, she noticed that her bakugyou mark is return to it's full power. Of course her chakra is fully recovered, so did most of her friends. Not to mention Naruto and Sasuke, who was completely recovered within just two days. Night soon fell, she clean her self and prepared to go to bed, just when her put the blanket on. She heard a knock on her window, she slowly woke up. Behind the curtains there was a silhouete on a young man which she knew.

" Sasuke-kun?" She called as she walked to the window. She opened the curtains, she shoked it really was Sasuke. But he held his katana thightly while his eyes looked wary as a battle will started anytime soon.

" Your ok? Have you seen Naruto?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head, " Wasn't he supposed at his house?" She asked, then saw the look on Sasuke's face. She understand it clearly.

" Be prepared, there's an unknown shinobi in here."

As Sasuke left, Sakura changed her nightgown into her normal outfit and jumped out of the window to follow Sasuke. She steps into a roof and found Sasuke talked to her other friends. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. They were all alret by that unknown Shinobi who entered the village, once they found out about Naruto disappearance, they rushed away to report this to the Hokage at this time to Kakashi. When Sakura and Sasuke alone, someone was behind them. It is him, the unknown Shinobi before the two could do barely anything. That shinobi said something, soon a bright light showed, Sasuke and Sakura covered their eyes. The light swallowed them, and bring them to somewhere Naruto is.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, his head felt really heavy and dizzy. His vision still blurred, he tried to move his body slowly and slowly, he finally managed to sit. As his vision gets clear, he rubbed his head. After he got his vision back, he looked around with confusion, he was on a huge branch on a huge tree. He did know how the got here, suddenly remembered.

 **Flashback**

He was going to the bathroom at late night back at Kohona, it was 9pm he felt hungry he wears his mormal clothes black and orange jacket and not forgetting his head band as he gone for a mission. It was just a normal night walk, until he met someone with a brown cloak, he stopped few feet from Naruto.

" Naruto Uzumaki ka?" A voice of a girl was heard. Suddenly lights out, few blocks around them became a total black.

Naruto held his kunai tightly with his right hand, but the cloaked girl stay still. She disappeared in the darkness, but he still heard her voice.

" Say, Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki of Kyuubi, reincarnation of Ashura, son of the fourth hokage, hero of the 4th great ninja war, a HERO!. Would you like to be a hero, once again?" The voice echoed inside his head.

" What the hell does that mean?!" Naruto yelled, suddenly a black smoke covered him in a flash.

" Ahaha... you little knuckle head ninja, i want you to be another hero, in other world. Don't you worry, once you become a hero, you will return here." The voice was heard once again.

Naruto screamed louder,

" Do not be worry Naruto Uzumaki, i'll bring you, your friends. The second Tsunade senju, and the last uchiha.." As the voiced laugh in the abyss, Naruto felt himself being sucked into some kinda portal, then disappeared from Konoha, and from this World.

 **Flashback off**

" So, this is the other world that the girl mention huh?" Naruto said to himself, he jumped from one tree to another.

Then, he decided to get to a higher place, and tried to find a way out from his forest. At the top, he saw a huge area, not just it he saw some strange giant human creatures. Each of them looked different, from 3-15 meters tall, not just it. They have wide mouth and had no genitals, Naruto continued to jump from a tree to another, try to get out from the forest. As he find his way out, some of that weird looking giants looked at him. Naruto stopped, and yelled.

" Hey you! What are you doing there?"

The giants didn't answer, they tried to grab Naruto. But of course the shinobi avoid it like a piece of cake. At that moment Naruto knew those weird looking giants tried to eat him. Naruto gave a smirk of smile.

" So you wanna eat me? Well, eat this!" He made a hand seal.

" Multi Shadow clone Jutsu!"

5 shadow clone appear and launch punch to the giants, they punch but nothing happens. Those giants just keep regenerate them self, Naruto along with his shadow clone keep attacking those giants. But, more giants coming, Naruto bit his lips, he's about to preform Rasenggan. Until he heard a familiar voice.

" Chidori!"

Sasuke appeared, his katana held tightly, silicing the giants fiecerly. Then another voice was heard, this time a girl.

" CHANARAAA!" Sakura apear out of nowhere, but Naruto sure that she's with Sasuke.

" Found you idiot" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

" Thank you, bastard. Now how the hell we stopped them from regenerate?" Naruto looked, at the giants who keep appearing.

The three of them keep fighting the giants, but hid their power. They all at least just use 2%-5% of their chakra.


	2. Other world's heroes

**Notes: I'll be focusing on this story more than 'Golden Bond' so, this might be a long chapter.**

* * *

Levi explored the woods inside wall Maria along with his new squad; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Connie Springer, Jean Krizten, Krista Lenz, and Sasha blouse, not to mention Hanji Zoe who begged Levi so she could join this expedition. The sun still shone brightly, as the squad flew from one tree to another Hanji noticed something odd. No sign of Titan anywhere, it's to quite here, something definitely wrong, from their point of view. Levi took this chance to find the safest route to Shingashina district. When suddenly, Sasha squeezed her head and scream, she fell to one of the tree branches.

" Sasha!" Connie yelled, the stopped and turn back to Sasha.

Mikasa and Krizta followed him, at the branch Sasha trembles in worried. As soon Connie landed next to her, he asked;

" What happened?"

Levi and the other's stopped, and turn back at the potato girl.

" Is there something wrong, Potato girl?" Levi asked with a flat expression as always.

" I think..." She stopped, an looked to the right. " I think, we need to go there..." She said as she pointed out to somewhere that aren't their route. Her hand stopped tremblings, and her eyes looked in full confident.

Eren and Armin looked there, and nothing. All of them saw nothing, then, as bright light along a strong wind came out from where Sasha pointed. They forced to held tightly the branches in order not to fall. When the wind stopped, they all have only one guess. It's must be a Titan Shifher could it be Reiner or Bertholdt? There is only one way to find out.

" A titan shifter?" Hanji asked as they flew to the source of that wind.

" Maybe," Levi answered.

On the other side, Eren and Mikasa bit their lips. Especially Mikasa, who hated Reiner and Bertholdt with all of her soul. They stopped when saw dozens of Titan trying to grabbed something, that looks like human. Levi gave a command to stop and watch, suddenly they heard something.

" Oh, how the hell we killed these things!" A blond boy shouted, they watch 3 figure jump from a tree to another without Maneuver gear, they looked confused and surprised at the same time. They aren't Reiner or Bertholdt, they wore a strange clothes and they're not looked like from inside the wals.

" Try to slicing them apart, dobe" A black haired boy using a katana sliced 3 Titans in a flash.

The Levi squad watched in shocked, they never saw an ability such as that. That godly skill, how? Who are these people.

" What the..." Jean mourned behind trees not far from that 3 figures.

" How... is that Possible?" Armin looked unblinkedly, so did the rest.

Suddenly one of the three fell, and they saw a pink haired girl at the ground just underneath the falling tree.

" Levi, shouldn't we helped her?" Hanji asked, she ready to flew and grabbed the pink haired girl.

When suddenly, the pink girl punch the tree above her once, and the whole tree just crushed into pieces. Once again the shocked and gasped, especially Eren. He never, never saw human such as they, or... are the three really human?

" Naruto! Careful what you punch you idiot!" The girl shouted, and jumped then punch two titans to the ground.

As the squad watch the three fought, they thought about something. Something bad, _What if they are bigger threat than Reiner?_ And it seems like the others thought the same too.

" Naruto, Sasuke, Their napes! Try to sliced it!" The pink girl shouted, as she jump into on of the titan's nape then. " CHHAAAAANNAAAAARAAAA!" A smoke came out from it, then the titan fallen down.

" Nice shot, Sakura!" The blond boy who apparently to be Naruto replied with a big smile. Then with his kunai, he sliced the Titan's nape in a blink.

After Naruto sliced at leas 7 titan napes, Sasuke already taken down all the Titans. Naruto shouted at Sasuke, about why didn't he left any for him to kill, well Sakura as always, try to separate the two and focused more to their purpose. Not far from them, Levi's squad observed more. About the trio strength, but they knew even with Eren's ability, Levi's and Mikasa's power of the Ackerman they will never defeat the three. Silence, they still saw the tree strangers talked to one and another, Should they retreat? Or just try to negotiate? but, before they made a choice. Someone pocked Hanji, Levi, and Eren's back neck.

" Don't move, if you want no fight..." The black haired boy got Levi. The Blondie got Hanji, and Pinky got Eren. " You already saw us right, so you must know how strong we are, we could just killed you like those creatures" Sasuke continued.

Suddenly, Mikasa strike the pink haired girl who got Eren. But, Sakura-the Pink haired girl- Disappeared and came back behind Mikasa. As Mikasa tried to punch her, Sakura managed to held her. Mikasa tried to kicked her leg, but Sakura caught it, and easily throw her a way. They all shocked, Mikasa is the strongest female soldier, but she lose just to a pink haired girl that doesn't looked like a soldier at all.

" Mikasa!" Eren and Armin yelled. They tried to move, but when they looked Naruto in they eye, the feel scared.

" You could see it much clearly right? Now, tell us who the hell are you people?" Sasuke asked with a cold note.

" Is killing human so easily for you people?" Hanji spoke at last and looked at Sasuke.

" Hmph" Sasuke mourned, " We're shinobi, we killed, torture, and catch our enemy, just to gather information." Sasuke answered. Then, the steped back, and jump into another bracnch not far from there, along with Sakura and Naruto.

Eren, Armin, Jean, jumped and try to helped Mikasa who shoked, she lose that easily. When the squad gather, they prepared an attack stance formation.

" You tell us first, who the hell are you people" Levi said, he lowerd his blade.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura gazed at each other then nodded.

" My name' Naruto Uzumaki, i'm a ninja from the hidden leaf village, he is Sasuke Uchiha he's a ninja just like me, so did she Sakura Haruno but she's also a Medical Ninja. And trust me, if we tell you where did we came from. You wouldn't bealive" Naruto said.

" Oh yeah!?" Sasha yelled.

" Were came from another world." Sakura answered.

" And you expect us to belive that?" Mikasa shouted, she's extremdly pissed the fact the she defeat that easily.

" Should we demonstrate it again?, well Sakura..." Naruto looked at the pink haired girl.

Sakura sigh, " Fine". Then she jumped to the ground punched it and Bamm! The ground smashed into pieces, Sakura then jumped back to the tree. " Happy now Naruto?" She said again.

" That's true huh? Then tell us are you friends of foe?" Levi said with a cold face and voice.

Before either Sasuke or Sakura said anything. " Friends, trust me. In order to get back to our world we need to 'Save this World' First." Naruto Explaind. Sasuke and Sakura surely surprised, then the Blond boy explain everything. Levi and the squad also listen. After explain everything plus being knocked by Sakura also Sasuke, he continued. " So, the point is, our mission here is to eliminate all of your Enemy then, we will leave."

" If, we know who our enemies are" Sakura said.

Naruto then giggled.

" So, you three wanted to help us?" Hanji asked.

" Yeah, guess so. If you're the good guy here" Naruto said once again.

" Trust us..." Eren forgot his name.

" Naruto"

" Naruto, we got thousands reason to proof that we're 'the good guy' here" Eren said, he knew with the help from this three they could win.

" Come with us, we'll take you to were the humanity are" Levi said.

Some of them disagree, after what happend with those two traitor. It isn't easy to trust people, especially people who has this power. The trio looked at each other and agree.

" Good, we could discuss more when we get there" Levi said, as they go. The trio followed them from behind, they are faster that the Maneuver gear but they held back their strength.

So... they went back to wall Rose, along with their new Allies, or Enemy?

* * *

 **Note: I terribly sorry if there's a wrong grammar, english is not my language after all.**


	3. Inside the walls pt1

Heyyy...

Sorry it takes so long, cause i got an writer block. Sorry, but

Enjoy the chapter!

When the survey corps rode their horses, Naruto and the others followed them. Once again, Levi and his squad surprised how the trio fast as the horses. Their destination is not far anymore, a gigantic walls was infront of them. The trio looked with an impressed expression, sure build these walls will be a piece of cake for the shinobi and chakra, but here... it was an incredible work. Levi stopped them and said;

" You three get on one of our horses, it would be suspicious if you three just walked in there."

" So you planed to hide us?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

" Yes, until we really sure that you three willing to help us" Hanji said.

" Fine" Sakura answered.

Naruto get on to Eren's horse, while Sasuke with Historia's and Sakura with Hanji. Of course, some of them didn'y trust the trio and doubt that this is a good a idea to brought in some stranger with a godly skills.

" So you three saying that you came from another world?" Erwin asked.

" We all positive sir, and we can proof it once again if you still did not believe us" Naruto answered.

" Ok, how in the world that you three had such a godly skill?!" Hanji asked with an excitement.

" We used Chakra" Naruto answered within a huge smile on his face.

" What is this chakra?" Eren asked, he and the other were at the same room to listen their explanation .

Then the trio explain Chakra followed by the explanation of Jutsu. Hanji listened closely as she didn't want to miss any information, after they finished explaining. Erwin, Hanji, and others asked a dozens of questions but, some of them the trio couldn't answered. After all of that questions and answers, Erwin asked this question for the last time.

" Understood, but one more question. Are you three truly willing to held us defeat our enemies?"

Naruto giggled a bit, " When i said, i willing to help you guys i'll do it. Cause, i won't go back on my word... that is my Ninja way, dattebayo!" He smiled with such a huge confidant. Sasuke and Sakura also gave their new ally a small smile.

" Well, if Naruto agree, i guess that's mean we all in. Beside, we are the team Seven" Sakura said, as she pat Naruto's hair.

And now, the humanity in this world has a chance to fought back their enemy and gain another hope. Few days has passed by, The team seven pretty much had a development with the Levi squad. Those who at first suspicious at them started to be more friendly, almost everyone. Mikasa still unsure to trust the three for some reason, one of them was when the girl named Sakura not hesitated to kill her if she had too. Now they all at somewhere quite enough, an empty field. Today, the team seven will gladly demonstrated their jutsu, after few days being an 'experiment' for Hanji.

" Can you three fight each other?" Jean challenged.

The three looked at each other, " Well, i don't think if that a good idea" Sakura rubbed her back hair, it's true though. If three of them fought each other who knew what would happened.

" Fine! Who's afraid?" Naruto shouted.

" Then, fight me dobe.." Sasuke said, and opened his cloak, they were all surprised. Sasuke has only one arm, he didn't had his left arm.

" Wait, isn't it unfair, Sasuke only has one hand-" Armin said.

" I will never said that if i were you Armin" Sakura cut his word.

" Eh, Sakura? You didn't fought?" Historia asked.

" Nah, i'm the weakest. Beside i'm a medical ninja, we stand at the behind" Sakura answered.

Then, Naruto and Sasuke started to fought. Even though this is just a simple demostration and a challenge, Naruto preformed Rasenggan while Sasuke with his Chidori.

The friendly Battle lasted for about 2 hour. As the sunset came, the squad along with team 7 went back to their temporary House. Before tommorow, the bigger thing will happen.

Yeah, so... umm...

sorry that this chapter is

short.

but, trust me. The School is basically tearing me apart!!

not to mention my Science teacher is some what a 'Monster'!

And, the next Chapter maybe few more weeks.

And, i'm terribly sorry.

see ya next time

bye!!

for


End file.
